Pokè Wars: Altercations
by meolmir1
Summary: Brothers seeking power for themselves and their Pokèmon are thrown into Ho-Oh's genocide watch their world crumble leaving not even murkrow to scavenge from the earth. Set in Sinnoh region with approval of Cornova
1. Ghost Story

The wind shrieked through route 214, from the icy mountains surrounding Lake Valor through the Plains that lead to Veilstone city. Jaxion looked behind him, his green hair obscuring his sight, waiting for his brother catch up to him.

The both of them traveled from the Hoenn region and had been traveling Sinnoh for a few months. Berin was an ex Team Aqua member accompanying his older brother around the world. Jaxion was a Pokemon trainer having bested the gym leaders and elite four of Hoenn he had set his sights on Sinnoh seeking only to strengthen his Pokemon beyond even the skill of the legendary Pokemon that ruled this world.

"Come on Berin I don't have all day I haven't seen Tyrannitar in months since we left her in Solaceon town." Jaxion called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Hell I can't enjoy the wind at my back without you screaming bloody murder." Growled Berin. Jaxion sighed and continued walking

"I still don't understand why we can't just fly there on Salamence or even teleport with Esper there is no reason we should be walking all over the place!" Jaxion stopped walking and threw up his hand signaling his brother to stop.

In front of Jaxion was a pitch black Houndoom obviously stalking its prey. Jaxion pulled out a pokeball and whispered,

"This is why we walk everywhere." and began to creep forward expanding the pokeball to full-size and said, "double team" hurling the pokeball directly at the Houndoom. Before the Pokemon could react the pokeball burst open released a half dozen fiery red Absol surrounding it.

Houndoom barked a warning at the group of Absol. Unsure of which was real he lunged at the nearest Absol its mouth ablaze with black flames biting into the Absol as it evaporated, an after image.

"Air cutter before it escapes!" Absol charged Houndoom and vanished. Houndoom took this chance to flee heading toward the bush but to no avail. A white blade of air whistled down from above knocking Houndoom into the ground. Absol landed directly in front of Houndoom glaring down at it fangs bared at Houndoom. Houndoom glared defiantly back at Absol. Jaxion walked over to Houndoom and took a pokeball out of his pocket and knelt next to Houndoom.

"Listen Houndoom I'm not going to force you to join but you see what I offer. Pokemon that have traveled with me have become stronger than they might have if they stayed by themselves. Isn't the entire reason you evolved to become stronger, I can make you stronger than you ever imagined as Absol can surely attest." Houndoom's eyes shifted from Jaxion to Absol and back again as he tossed the ball at the Pokemon. Houndoom swiftly knocked out of the air growling indignantly. Jaxion sighed in disappointment, picked up the pokeball and put it away. He then tossed a Sitrus berry at Houndoom.

"Come on Absol we've caused enough trouble for one morning don't you think?"

"Sol" barked Absol as he turned from Houndoom and caught up with his friend.

"Well that was anticlimactic Jaxion," Proclaimed Berin "Why did you let him go he was obviously beaten?"

"What good is it to force a Pokemon to go with you if it doesn't want to go," Jaxion asked as he peaked the hill that lead to Veilstone city.

"Well you know I could always use another strong pokemon Jaxion."

"Whatever Houndoom is gone now and nothing can change that lets just keep going I want to beat Maylene's fighting Pokemon with Alakazam and be on my way." Jaxion demanded sprinting through the city straight to the Gym Absol and Berin right beside him. Jaxion rushed through the Gym doors to find the Gym was a total mess. Craters littered the walls and floors, several scorch marks trailed the entire gym and for some reason there was water almost everywhere.

"Whoa," Jaxion mumbled

"Looks like you're late to the party bro," Berin proclaimed "and by the looks of it it was some party!"

"Sol!" growled Absol as the trio walked forward trying to assess the damage it was obviously a battle but the trainers and gym leader were nowhere to be found. The Gym entrance rang as the doors slid open and Maylene walk through the door followed by her small posse of fighting Pokemon and a small construction team.

"Thanks again for the help guys," shouted Maylene "that last trainer totally ruined the place and who knew a Wingull could be so hard to hit."

"Well that explains the water." Laughed Berin

"Oh crap more trainers," Maylene huffed "Look guys I'm sorry but we aren't exactly ready for another battle come back later!"

"Wait a minute," said Jaxion "I don't need a fancy Gym stadium for a battle lets go you and me on route 214."

"I'm sorry I can't do that right now I have to help fix up the Gym how about you come back later this will only take about a day or so to fix the place so come back then to have our match." Said Maylene walking past the group leading the pokemon and construction workers to the broken battlefield. Berin, Jaxion and Absol left the building without a word. Jaxion walked out of the Gym and sighed in frustration knowing it would have taken his Alakazam only a few seconds to dispatch her trio of fighters.

"There's no point to stay in the city," Jaxion said.

"What about your badge Jaxion?"

"We can come back later," he said with a smile as he started walking away from the Gym, "Its not like the Gym is going somewhere."

"A little full of ourselves aren't we Jack?" queried Berin

"Of course I am," laughed Jaxion, "but that doesn't mean my team doesn't have a good chance of smearing her team over the walls of that fancy Gym now does it. Right Absol?"

"Absol!" howled the crimson Pokemon

"So I'm guessing we are heading to Solaceon town regardless?" said Berin

"Yup, and as a small favor to your legs, and my ears, we'll be Teleporting.," declared Jaxion as he pulled out an Ultra ball. He tossed it in the air summoning a tired looking Alakazam floating delicately before him. The Pokemon opened its eyes slowly as if from a long and unreal dream.

"Hey Esper, thought you should stretch and get some fresh air." Jaxion said smiling warmly. Alakazam smiled back at her old friends, she had been given to the brothers–Jaxion in particular–by their father as a way to keep them safe and together.

"Look we need to get to Solaceon town to pick up Tyranitar she's had a long enough vacation," Jaxion said, "could you teleport us there it's a lot faster and we thought it would be good for everyone to have some R&R before scaling up the training."

"Kazam" coughed Esper as she motioned for the brothers and Absol to group around her. Esper lifted her hands griping the spoons as though they tethered her to the real world as the town around them began to fall beneath them. Everyone around Alakazam began to feel a sensation of floating which rapidly became a strong sensation of falling and uncontrolled spinning.

Absol dropped on Berin who in turn dropped on Jaxion as they landed in front of the Solaceon Day-care center. Esper laughed quietly to herself at the sight knowing it took a long time to become used to teleportation. She lifted her hand and the three of them were picked up untangled and placed gently on the ground.

"Thanks Esper but next time could we possibly have a gentler trip, and would it kill you to give us a smooth landing." Berin whined

"God you'd bitch at a rock for all the good it would do ya." Growled Jaxion

"Shut up We're here now, might as well take a break from having that pole up your ass, seriously someone might trip over it." Snapped Berin

"Silence or Violence you half baked WHOAA––." Jaxion yelled as he and Berin were lifted a good three stories into the air dangling by their ankles. Jaxion looked down to Esper's fierce light purple eyes staring up at them as if in annoyance

"Hey uh, Esper," Berin squeaked nervously, "the view up here is great but uh could you put us CRAA––P!" They dropped screaming as they fell stopping inches from the ground. Esper's eyes flashed once more as if to say _quit it _and dropped them on the ground.

"Sorry Esper we're done." Jaxion mumbled

"Dude control Esper!" Hissed Berin as they walked through the doors of the Daycare center.

"Hey I don't _control_ any of my Pokemon we are teammates, and she's only mad cuz I started arguing with a slack jawed Ow!" Cried Jaxion and Brein in unison as Esper knocked their heads together. They opened the doors to the daycare center and were greeted by a young red headed girl sitting behind a desk reading the local newspaper while a rather large Arcanine slept next to her. She quickly sat up and introduced herself as Marceline.

"What happened to the nice old couple that used to run this place?" asked Berin eying the large Arcanine sleeping by the desk.

"And how is it that you became the new manager?" continued Jaxion

"Oh don't worry they're my grandparents I run a ranch here in Solaceon which acts as the grounds for the daycare. My grandparents went on vacation for a few weeks so im holding the fort till they get back." Marceline replied

"How in the Hell are you their grandchild!" exclaimed Berin

"Berin!"

"No Jack I'm serious they couldn't figure out how Pokemon eggs were made and yet they have found a way to not only have children but a grand daughter as well? Unless she's adopted I'm calling Bullshit!" exclaimed Berin genuinely perplexed.

Marceline laughed "You're funny Berin," she said, "but I've often been kept awake at night wondering the same thing but whether they are putting up a façade to confuse everyone around them or they are suffering the early stages of senility is entirely beyond my comprehension."

"Sorry for his rudeness, my name is Jaxion and I came to pickup my Tyranitar."

"Oh that's your Tyranitar? I must say you are quite the trainer to have raised such a strong Pokemon. She's been helping me keep up the ranch and has been competing with the other Pokemon and farmhands to see who can do the most work it's really quite amusing."

"I'm glad she hasn't been too much trouble." Replied Jaxion as they walked – or in the case of Esper floated– towards the daycare ranch.

"So how long are you guys planning to stay?" asked Marceline

" Well I'd like to stay a few days but knowing this socially awkward brother of mine is probably going to breeze through town after today." Interrupted Berin

"Perfect you guys can stay for the carnival tonight and still be on your way in the morning, plus it will give your Pokemon some much deserved rest." Said Marceline as she scratched Absol under his chin.

" Well I don't know we–"

"GREAT! Sounds like a plan you and Jackie can go to the carnival and I can take a break from your insanity and possibly catch some strong Pokemon. See you two later." Said Berin sprinting out of the Daycare.

"Dammit Berin" complained Jaxion burying half his face in his palm. "I'm really sorry about him."

"It's okay I think your brother is quite funny," laughed Marceline "but do you really think being alone with me is such a bad thing?" she asked winking at jaxion. Jaxion blushed and found a sudden fascination with his shoes.

"Look you don't have to go with me my brother was just being stupid, I just want to get Tyranitar and maybe let my pokemon rest up a bit." Said Jaxion as they walked onto the open plains of the Daycare ranch.

"Well aren't you a nervous nelly." She said smiling smugly walking ever closer to Jaxion. Jaxion, whose face was turning a nice shade of pink, walked even faster past Marceline and laughed awkwardly.

"So were is Tyranitar?"

"Well the ranch hands have the day off so she should be playing with the other Pokemon so she's definitely on the hill." Explained Marceline as she pointed to a rather large crag jutting from the gassy ground surrounding. The crag itself was about three stories tall and surrounded by a veil of sand which voided the surrounding area of any but the hardiest of greenery.

"What is THAT!" exclaimed Jaxion

"That's the hill."

"That's a mountain!"

"Well the way my grandparents explained it that is what your Tyranitar made its first week of being here. She used to seclude itself in there surrounding the place with a never ending sandstorm, the poor dear, but since then she's made a lot of friends and now that place is really popular with the stronger ground and rock type pokemon." She said as they walked towards the small mountain.

"So is it like a hangout for them?" asked Jaxion as they reached the shore of the dune sea.

"I'd say its more of a proving ground or arena." She said pulling out two pairs of goggles handing one to Jaxion and putting on the other pair herself. As they approached the base of the small mountain Jaxion realized the whole structure was porous and riddles with holes of various sizes. Marceline pulled a whistle out of her pocket and walked up to one of the holes and sounded the whistle. As the whistle echoed into the corridor the rest of the mountain seemed to hum in response.

"What's that sound."

"That is the work of the Diglet and Dugtrio they made the tunnels in the mountain all interconnected it's just a happy coincidence that this whistle echoes the way it does." A few seconds after the sound died down a small Diglet popped out of the ground infront of them.

"Dig-Diglet?"

"Hi Diglet would you mind getting the Queen from her castle, there is someone here to see her."

"Dig!"

"The Queen, Seriously?"

"Well she does have something of a castle and the fact that she has most of the Pokemon here whipped when it comes to sheer power makes the title suiting don't you think?" she said ad the mountain shuddered with a resounding groan as if in response to the awakening of a large monster encased in a stone slumber. One of the larger holes at the base of the "hill" started to echo as though performing a fanfare for the large Tyranitar that broke free of its earthen cage. Tyranitar looked down at Marceline and then towards Jaxion. As she realized who it was she picked him up tears in her eyes and began to nuzzle him.

"Still caring as ever I see Tyranitar, save for this queen nonsense you haven't changed a bit." Jaxion laughed "You always were a gentle giant, but I've come back because I still need you, we still want you on our team…if you'll have us."

* * *

Berin sprinted down route 209 straight for the lost tower, his Mightyena, Lori, running beside him. _I can't wait to see the look on Jaxion's face when I find a super kickass Ghost Pokemon, he's gonna be soo jealous. _As they approached the looming tower both Berin and Lori slowed to a stop. A slight breeze came from behind them almost as if the building itself was breathing, pulling them closer with each breath. The tower eclipsed the sun behind it, leaving a prominent shadow that seemed to whisper with voices of the dead Pokemon that resided there.

" Well, this is the single creepiest thing I've seen in a while." Said Berin, as he walked further into the shadow of the tower, Lori right next to him. "Well, let's not be late, Jaxion would kill to be in our position." Laughed Berin, Lori in kind whimpered and covered his muzzle with his paw.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. For all the bad jokes I have to put up with around my brother you can stand a few puns." chided Berin as he walked into the Pokemon cemetery.

The doors opened silently, Lori perked his ears, rotating them to catch any sound that Berin would have missed. After a few moments of silence he looked back at Berin as if to ask, "What do we do know?"

"Let's go up the tower there should be some pokemon further up." said Berin as he began to ascend the stairs. His breath became visible and his skin frigid with goose bumps. Berin gripped the rail and took pause, scanning the room for anything that might discern the source of the Pokemon responsible. Finding nothing he continued walking up the stairs.

Lori and Berin ascended the stairs with nothing more than the creaking of stairs and the sounds of mice scratching in the walls. As soon as the duo reached the second floor Berin felt it: warm, moist air assaulting the nape of his neck and ears like the breath of a killer before it's too late. Berin spun around, a shadow flashed in the corner of his vision. Staring back into the void of the staircase he whispered, "Lori, Odor sleuth." Lori paced the area around Berin then spun around just in time to see a Haunter pants Berin and push him to the floor.

"Haun-taunt! Haunt! Bellowed the floating specter, enjoying the superb cruelty inflicted on his would be captor.

" Dammit, that hurt I'll give you one thing, you've got guts to sneak up on me, to bad Lori here is gonna hafta rip 'em out of ya!" shouted Berin as he pulled up his pants and got to his feet.

"Haun? Ha haha Haunter!" cackled Haunter as he held out Berins team aqua headband.

"You sneaky undead freak, Imma kill you MYSELF! And this time you're gonna STAY DEAD!" shouted Berin pulling on his green hair. Haunter recoiled, mockingly, teetered backwards clutching its chest and began to cry.

"Don't give me that you knew this was coming the moment you dropped my pants you perv. In all truth this is a beating that you brought upon yourself." Retorted Berin as he began stomping towards Haunter, "Now if you would be so kind as to give me back my bandana I may just indoctrinate you into my team."

Haunter smiled and laughed heartily lifting the bandana in front of Berin. Haunter inhaled deeply blowing his nose into Berin's keepsake. Berin froze in rage every muscle as tight as a garrote. His dark brown eyes fixated on Haunter his breathing slow and heavy.

"You will regre– "

*SPLAT*

The headband landed squarely on Berin's face and slid off hitting the ground with a wet squish.

"Crunch!" shouted Berin and almost immediately Lori had the Haunter gripped in its teeth and pinned to the floor, Haunter screamed in pain. Before Lori or Berin could act a blue flame erupted from Haunter's hand engulfing Lori in the fires of the wil 'o wisp. Lori howled in pain convulsing as the flames wreathed his body. Haunter took this opportunity to sink into the floor leaving his new found enemies to lick their wounds.

"Tentacruel put out the fire hurry!" he exclaimed tossing the pokeball out in desperation. The Pokemon wasted no time extinguishing Lori, Berin rushed to his friend rummaging through his bag for a full heal. He found it, finally, trembling uncontrollably as he tried to heal his friend.

"Well at least you still have most of your fur. Thanks Tentacruel." said Berin returning to his feet. Lori how are you feeling?

Lori barked eager for payback

"That makes two of us, but before we go, Tentacruel, if you would, wash my bandana?" he said holding lightly by a corner. After it was washed he donned his keepsake and returned Tentacruel to his ball, not before being hit with a safeguard for the two of them. As they approached the center of the room Haunter floated through the ceiling and dropped before both of them.

"You again!" shouted Berin as Haunter stared down at them indignantly with a twisted smile that did not reach his eyes. Berin readied a Pokeball and threw it at Haunter passing right through him. Haunter hissed waving his finger tauntingly at Berin then floated through the ceiling.

"Let's go Lori he's not getting away again!" said Berin as he charged past the tombstones towards the stairs. They chased behind Haunter for three more floors cornering him on the top floor.

"You're a speedy little devil aren't you? Well, nowhere to run now!" scoffed Berin, "Now I'll tell you what, I like you and I want you on my team. We can do this the easy way," Berin said as he expanded a Pokeball, "or the hard way, the choice is yours."

"Ha…ha..Haunter." hissed the poltergeist as the doors slammed shut behind Berin and Lori. As the doors shut the room began to hiss in unison, the hissing then broke apart into a horrible racket: scratching in the walls, hysteric laughter, and loud banging from behind the doors as the entire room started to lose form and dissolve.

"Let's get out here now!" shouted Berin over the din as Furret, Tentacruel, Spinda and Nuzleaf appeared before them.

"Nuzleaf, Tipsy cut down as many ghosts as you can, Furret use follow me and double team Tentacruel use safeguard on everyone, Lori taunt them and defend Furret with sucker punch at the ready, and Tentacruel once you are done, bust down this door, we need to leave NOW!"

* * *

"Jaxion wait up this dress is hard to walk in you know." Called Marceline as she struggled to keep up with Jaxion.

"Sorry I guess I have more energy than usual I'm just glad that Tyranitar decided to come with us. I was afraid she wouldn't join up."

"Why did you leave her behind?" asked Marceline

"I didn't have her respect she would not fight for me so I left her here so my team and I could get stronger."

"So that's why she fought against you and Absol to prove you got stronger."

"Yeah that was the promise I made her. But it was also getting expensive leaving her on the ranch and I'm sure her little fortress will cost quite a bit in property damages."

"Well I think I can do something about that seeing as you are taking me on a–"

"Not a date?" laughed Jaxion nervously, "Yes this is a very nice not date isn't it let me get us some ice cream." stammered jaxion as he turned a nice shade of hot pink and walk-ran to a nearby vendors.

_Dammit Berin_ _I'll have your head for this!_

"You look rather deep in thought young man," noted the vendor.

"I'm deep in something alright, two please," mumbled Jaxion.

"Well it can't be all bad since you are on a date with such a nice young lady." He said handing Jaxion the two cones as Jaxion dropped his head in defeat.

"Thank you sir." grumbled Jaxion taking his ice cream towards Marceline. Before he stepped more than two feet a red Absol charged him knocking him to the ground along with the Ice cream one of which fell squarely on his forehead.

"Ack…Absol there had better be some serious danger for you to have done that." coughed Jaxion as he lay winded on the ground as Absol licked him clean of the ice cream.

"Esper, Absol what are you doing here," giggled Marceline "don't you like relaxing at the daycare."

"Hey get that Absol out of here it only brings bad luck!" shouted the vendors, "Do you want to ruin the carnival you jerks get it rid of it or get leave the carnival." They shouted as they began throwing their wares at the poor pokemon and its trainer.

"Hey you ignorant hicks it doesn't bring bad luck it warns people when disaster is about to happen." Shouted Jaxion as he shielded his friend from the onslaught. Esper lifted her hands as her eyes burned hot pink causing all the vendors goods to float into the air effectively ending the onslaught.

"Please listen whatever the reason Absol appeared to us the end result is clear something bad is about to happen. Please find a safe area and stay there and warn anyone else who wasn't here." Shouted Marceline over the enraged people. leaving no time for further explanation, not that they would understand, Esper lifted both spoons in front of her and all four of them disappeared along with all the accumulated goods that were thrown at Absol.

Jaxion once again felt the rush of falling and spinning as he and Absol landed in front of an open cave while Marceline fell from the shock of teleporting. Esper smothered a laugh and Jaxion suppressed a smile as he went to her side.

"Well that was graceful," noted Marceline.

"Don't sweat it Berin and I usually have trouble with teleporting I just got lucky I guess," said Jaxion as he helped her up " but that aside any idea where we are since I can still hear the carnival from here."

"Yeah this place is called the unknown cave kids play inside here all the time but why are we here."

"This is probably the safest place in town Absol probably feels this won't be affected by whatever is a bout to happen. That being said why aren't those people finding a safe place to hold out"

"These people are as stubborn as Tauros and as rock headed as Onyx, they won't go anywhere, and nothing short of divine wrath will hurt them." Marceline laughed, as she walked through the cave entrance.

"Fair enough but what about the pokemon center shouldn't we warn them as well?"

"They have nothing to worry about there are experienced trainers there it shouldn't be a problem whatever it might be. But what about your brother shouldn't we go get him?"

"Well if we must, anyone feel like hunting him down," said Jaxion turning back to Esper.

Esper looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"What, can you not find him?" asked Jaxion. She shook her head in response leaving a tightening feeling in Jaxion's gut.

"Wait why can't Esper find him," queried Marceline.

"Psychic moves cannot work on things with dark fixations, since Esper is searching for Berin telekinetically she can't find anyone with corrupt minds or in places saturated with: evil, malice, pain or sadness since that is the foundation of darkness. That being said either he is having dark thoughts, he is too far away or he is shrouded in darkness from another source. I don't think he is far enough from us to be out of Esper's telepathic range and unless he is having a severe bitch fit he shouldn't be thinking dark thoughts."

"Well if we are looking for a place of dark energy try the Lost tower. It's filled with ghost pokemon with plenty of dark thoughts and definitely a place of sadness."

"That makes sense and he did says something about trying to find stronger Pokemon so he is most likely there. So Esper would you get him I don't want to take any chances Absol can stay here just in case we run into some trouble since _SOMEBODY_ didn't want to bring our pokemon." Declared Jaxion

"Hey it's not like I was gonna battle anyone anyway."

"Never leave your pokemon behind fool! What if someone tried to steal something from you, your Pokemon would defend you from your attacker, who probably has pokemon as well. If they don't have pokemon it is your privilege, no your **right,** to have Arcanine wail on them for attempted theft."

"Who would do that it is sooo stupid besides I'm not an actual trainer I'm a ranch worker and at best a breeder!"

"And yet you have an Arcanine" Condescended Jaxion as he shook his head.

"What ever! Esper read my mind so you know where the tower is." Said Marceline stepping forward. Esper floated towards her lifting a solitary claw and touching it to her forehead enveloping both of them in a thin pink veil for a short moment.

"Kazam!" coughed Esper as she floated out of the cave in the direction of the cave. As she left Marceline Jaxion and Berin headed deeper into the caves which were lit by floodlights lining the cave.

"So…sorry about the whole not date turning out the way it did."

"It's okay Jaxion its not your fault I'm just glad I got a warning from Absol, though I hope everyone else in town will be alright."

"Nothing short of divine wrath remember," laughed Jaxion.

"Well for the record this was a very nice not date," she said as they walked further down the cave.

Absol started to slow down his stride becoming shorter with every step. Before coming to a complete stop in front of Jaxion and Marceline. Absol became consumed in a dark purple aura as the Pokemon turned to his trainer and lifted its head.

Jaxion approached his friend "What's wrong Abso–" The words were stolen from his lips as several blades of air shot past him decimating several floodlights lighting the path behind them.

"What the HELL Absol!" Bellowed Jaxion as he fell back in shock. Absol took a step forward and let loose a terrible roar of frustration shaking the entire cave sending a wave of fear and helplessness through both Jaxion and Marceline. The purple atmosphere surrounding Absol burst forth consuming both trainers knocking them on their backs.

Jaxion tried to force himself back to his feet but found the task to be a great ordeal finding it easier to take a knee between the now unconscious Marceline and the maddened Pokemon. Absol roared once more and forced Jaxion into submission, as his body caved under the pressure, as the very earth seemed to shake beneath his body.

And then was he consumed by darkness.

* * *

5 minutes previously

Nuzleaf and Tipsy stood in the center of a leaf storm, dancing a macabre waltz between gusts of razor leaf enhanced by helping hand cutting down most of the pokemon that approached them. Furret had done her best to keep the Ghosts occupied. Running a perimeter around its team just outside the reach of razor leaf, distracting harmful attacks with her doppelgangers, side stepping Pokemon who managed to pass through the thousands of leaf blades only to be decimated by Lori's staggering attacks. Tentacruel barraged the door with bubble beam hydro pump and sheer brute strength but to no end, for strong as he was the door was stronger still.

Berin was at wits end his Pokemon could not keep the Ghosts at bay forever. He had heard the terrible stories of how ghost Pokemon would torment their victims for hours leaving them beaten, and broken.

"Tenacruel hurry up, I am not gonna be tortured by some sadistic dead thing because you couldn't blast down a single door!" Shouted Berin as he watched Ghost Pokemon ooze from the walls to assail his Pokemon. His team was strong, even stronger as a unit, but this battle had lasted 20 minutes already, far too long. Even if the ghost pokemon were weaker than his team, the sheer numbers would soon overwhelm them.

_Dammit! Jaxion the one time I need you and your out on a date…that I…set up. Why the Hell did you have to be born socially awkward!_ Thought Berin as he watched his team hold the line against imminent misery. He looked back to Tentacruel, the only chance they had to survive still barraging the door with water moves. Losing all hope he hung his head and began to cry wishing his brother was here to help him. As he wept his tears hit the floor staining it with liquid remorse.

Berin wiped his eyes and took a knee trying to think of anything that could save them and at the very least save his team. He then noticed something peculiar; something was missing his tears were the only water that was on the floor. As long as this battle had been going it seemed odd that Tentacruel's water moves were not flooding the room with water. Stranger still was the fact that his Pokemon had not run out of energy from overusing their moves this much. Screwed as he was Berin realized he was neck deep in it.

"You know you really had me going for a while Haunter." Laughed Berin as he stood up and wiped his eyes. Haunter floated down from the ceiling and stopped at eye level to Berin inches from his face and hissed deeply.

"Yeah yeah nice to see you too now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to leave along with my team." Huffed Berin, as he waved a hand in front of his face to avert the halitosis gained from being dead, for any length of time.

The long dead pokemon hissed with great dispain at the thought of losing his entertainment. This was the price any trespasser paid for disrupting his home attepting to put him into one of those stupid pokeprisons. At the least he wanted revenge, after all he had a nice bite mark reminding him how much he disliked this person and his pokemon. Haunter stared intently into the trainer's eyes then disappeared leaving behind Berin in an empty room.

"Someone will come looking for me eventually, and it's not like you can kill me. The best you could do is probably give me some bad nightmares for a few days even then…" his voice trailed off as the the scene of the battle vanished.

"And so began the hunt for my body…great." He sighed turning around and opening the door behind him began walking down the newly formed corridor to another door, which opened to a sheer cliff into darkness. He peered down the pit pondering the depth of the chasm and whether he would survive the fall from the illusion or not. Before he could build the nerve to jump a gust of stale air blasted past Berin throwing him onto the ceiling. The air jettisoned out of his lungs and the world around him spun vigorously. As he regained his breath he also regained his consciousness, soaked in water from Tentacruel and possibly sweat he rushed to his feet. His team had held off the swarming ghost pokemon long enough for Tentacruel to finish his job as evidenced by the Hyper Beam sized fissure in the side of the tower where doors and a stairwell used to be.

"Good job guys now let's go before we get jail time for property damages." Shouted Berin "Tentacruel if you would be so kind as to lead us down!" The Pokemon staggered to the edge of the crumbling wall grabbing hold of the protruding walls and staircase remnants with several tentacles.

"Tentacruel grab everyone but Tipsy and repel down. Tipsy follow us out but use Rock slide on the ceiling we don't want them chasing us!" Roared Berin gripped by one of Tentacruel's many extremities.

Lori and Furret were the first to leap into Tentacruel's embrace followed close behind by Nuzleaf weaving his steps to safety sure to keep up the barrier of foliage that had cut down so many and kept them alive as long as it had. Tipsy wavered forward agile as a drunkard and bounced into the air striking the ceiling twice with ambivalent precision then landed in the grasp of her trainer.

"Move, move, move, MOVE! Let's Go!" sputtered Berin in a hurried voice. Tentacruel lengthened its stingers dropping down as the ceiling of the Lost tower caved in shaking the walls of the tower itself with a lamenting wail that scarred the night.

Zubat and Golbat fled the tower in droves fleeing to the night sky. Murkrow took to the skies circling overhead screaming down curses at Berin and his team for the damage to their home.

"Let's find Jaxion and get out of here I don't want to find out what happens to people who upset murkrow let alone destroy a playground for the dead." Said Berin as they reached the front of the tower. Tentacruel released everyone and they cautiously began their walk into town.

The crack of thunder and the flash of lightning gave Berin pause. He looked back to the skies above the tower. The murkrow that had been circling above screaming profanities in their native tongue had begun to charge down at them.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire can nothing go smoothly today?" shouted Berin as he began to run towards the town. Before he took more than three steps he felt something grab his waist. He looked down and saw nothing but felt true terror as he was shot back into the tower, the doors slamming in front of him; the last thing he beheld was his pokemon being assailed by the swarming murkrow.

Wrestling with the phantasm that held him aloft he was slammed onto the ceiling. The young trainer heard the crack of his ribs before he realized his ribs had been cracked, he swore racked with pain. He felt linquid warmth begin to trickle down his side he cautiously peered at his chest and almost immediately averted his eyes tears welling up behind his eyes. He could hear his team thrashing against the doors shaking the very building all the while fending off the vengeful murkrow. The noise of the battle going on outside suddenly fled leaving silence in it wake. He felt whatever was holding him loosen its grip slightly as haunter seeped out of the ceiling.

The poltergeist seemed unfocused as if it was having a mental conversation with itself. The clamor of battle grew louder outside, shaking the tower with tremendous force. Berin could hear his Pokemon scream and howl with pain and frustration as they barraged the tower. Haunter stared into his captive's eyes and tightened his etheral grip, a voice echoing in his mind declared, "_**I've given you the power to take back our world from the humans**_…**kill any who stand against you.**"

The sounds of the battle outside intensified. The sadistic Pokemon turned to see what was causing the commotion, as a blinding, orange, Hyper beam cut through the lost tower. The blast passed through Haunter, missing Berin by inches, and left a sizeable sunroof in the side of the building, starting from where the tip had once been, leading to the very base of the cemetery and deep within the crust of the earth. As the smoke cleared a harsh purple light flooded into the building and then slowly faded taking with it the noise of battle.

At the edge of the newly stylized crevice lay the limp body of Tipsy. The skies that were once filled with enraged Murkrow had been cleared leaving behind a moon hidden behind murky clouds, giving the moon a visage as twisted as Haunter's smile.

Berin surveyed the battlefield looking for any signs of his had collapsed in a puddle of blood with several dead birds surrounding him. Tentacruel had several black birds caught in several of his eighty stingers, though jellyfish itself was buried underneath rubble, a side effect of Hyperbeam. Nuzleaf was missing in action, though furret seemed to have dug herself into a large hole to escape the fighting.

_What was that purple flash earlier? _he pondered,_ None of my teammates know a move that does something like that. _Berin looked back to the battlefield _well at least the Murkrow are gone. _The only other conscious being Berin could see was Haunter. Berin eyed his pokemon captor.

"I don't suppose you'd let me go out of the kindness of your heart?" asked Berin. Haunter laughed hysterically then tightened his ethereal grip. Berin screamed and coughed blood. His vision blurred the pain was all consuming. Haunter put on a serious face and hissed as if to say, 'don't make me laugh'. Lifting Berin by the neck Haunter lifted the wilted trainer to the caved in peak of the tower.

In the distance the young trainer could see the town. The town was in total chaos. The flames of the carnival danced across the horizon as bright as the setting sun smoke clouded the skies black as ink. The Pokemon center lost its roof, the people tried desperately to control the fires and defend themselves from the rampaging pokemon.

Haunter cackled gleefully as he watched the events unfold beneath them. Berin's thoughts were racing, _This can't be happening! What's going on?_ He looked to the ranch and the pokemon daycare. The entire daycare had been terraformed; several mountains came into being spewing molten rock and smoke into the skies. Massive fissures began to form along the edge of the ranch and lead further into town swallowing anyone careless or unlucky, Pokemon that were in the area scrambled for cover while fighting to maintain control of themselves. Atop each of the newly formed mountains danced a massive tornado of rock and sand. Screams of people and Pokemon alike echoed through the town only to be drowned out by the roar of flames and earth.

Hot tears streamed down Berin's face thinking only of his brother.

"There is now way he's dead." Whimpered the young trainer, "Absol would have warned him…he would have gotten out of there…he…"

Berin was cut off as something passed over his hand, Haunter's tongue passed through his hand coating it with a thick slippery ooze. The slime melded into his skin sending sharp cold pain coursing through his body. He screamed in anguish as the pain disappeared leaving him in a cold sweat. Berin's hand began to cramp while twitching uncontrollably. Berin gripped his hand as he tried to regain control of his convulsing limb, sweat beaded on his brow as he felt the icy poison slowly creeping up his arm.

The feeling of Haunter's gaseous tongue passed through the ex aqua member's face, leaving behind the deadly ectoplasm. Immediately, pain as sharp and cold as an icicle burst into every pore, fiber, and cell of berin's body; he felt his head split seam to seam. As the ghost pokemon dropped him onto the roof of the crumbling lost tower laughing wildly as he convulsed into unconsciousness.


	2. Blood Bonds

Dead silence choked the vast expanse of the Solaceon ruins, broken only by the steady hum of floodlights and the shallow breathing of those who rested there. The floodlights flickered like a beacon in the darkness struggling to stay alive; the cave walls dancing with shadows as the light waxed and waned. As the shadows danced, three figures lay restless and still upon the ground, between death and life they rested waiting for something that would tip the balance in either direction.

Jaxion awoke with a start, his heavy breathing echoing through the catacombs and breaking the previous silence that loomed over the cave. Green hair clung to his sweat-covered face as his brown eyes strained themselves into focus. His black shirt and blue jacket were equally soaked, clinging to his skin like wet tissue paper. Jaxion rose slowly, ignoring his body's screams of protest, placing his hand on the wall he started making his way towards Marceline and his crimson Absol.

"What the hell happened Absol?" whispered the trainer as he looked down at his partner. "Something horrible must have happened for you to have attacked me like that." He thought aloud, pulling an ultra ball from his belt the familiar red flash of light burst from the ball enveloping its target, leaving the disaster pokémon to rest.

Walking to Marceline he tried to wake her up, she was unresponsive. Her body was cold and beaded with sweat. He checked her breathing, she was alive but Jaxion knew she needed help he couldn't provide. The trainer steeled himself as he stooped to one knee, placing his arms under her back legs, and scooped up the redheaded breeder. Pain washed over his arms and legs, he swore falling back to one knee, looking back to Marceline. Seeing that she was still out he took a deep breath and lifted her again using the wall behind him for support. Fighting the pain that danced on every nerve of his body he rose tense and unwavering. Once he was stable Jaxion began his slow trek through the tunnels. Without the Help of Marceline he was lost, unsure of where to go. He tried to remember what he could in an attempt to escape. After a few minutes of searching the fabled exit appeared before him.

The entrance of the cave was illuminated by the mid-day sunlight. Reaching the entrance the green haired trainer was met by blinding light and a warm breeze. Once his eyes finally focused he could see what remained of Solaceon town.

The region had been completely terraformed; a small mountain range bordered what had once been the plains of the daycare ranch. Molten rock slithered down the newly formed faces of rock pooling at the base. Fire and smoke spread where lava could not reach, dancing across the plains like messengers of destruction.

At the heart of the town lay the shambles of the night's previous festivities. The streets were littered with craters, bodies of pokémon and people were scattered throughout the scene.

Many if not all of the vendor stands hand been destroyed; those that were unlucky had fallen within the cracks of two large fissures; the first crevice spanned from the entrance of route 210 to the tip of the new mountains.

The crags before him were painted black with char and ash, lava striping the five peaks of the mountain; it looked like a thick and bloodied Ursaring paw emerging from the earth, its jagged claws prepared to strike the town beneath it. The base of the claw held in its palm the scorched remnants of the day care building.

The second was a sheer cliff, four stories tall curving down the main road; from the heart of the day care center the wall snaked to the north most entrance of the Solaceon ruins, elevating the southeast side of the town.

The town had been effectively divided, trapping many between the raging fires from the ranch, and the sheer cliffs in the middle of the town. What little aid could be given was devoted to quelling the flames and rescue.

Jaxion, realizing the direness of the situation, thought immediately of his brother and pokémon. He ran as fast as he could toward the pokémon center, hoping for someone to be able to care for Marceline, while he got his team from the ranch and hunted down his brother.

He rushed through the doors to find trainers and pokémon both conscious and unconscious packed wall to wall. Spotting nurse Joy he ran to her, making his best effort not to trip over the patients strewn about on the floor, and shouted for her attention.

"Oh my not another one!" she cried, "What happened to her?"

"My Absol went crazy and knocked us out, I need to leave her here my other pokémon are still at the ranch, I'm not leaving them behind." Explained Jaxion as he gently placed Marceline on a newly vacated stretcher.

"Wait you can't go back out there it's too dangerous, and where is your Absol?"

"I have him, he was knocked out too but…"

"Don't worry, every Pokemon that lost control recovered quite nicely, and–"

"There were others that lost control?!" squawked the young trainer, as he surveyed the scene realizing, with great trepidation, Joy's words held true.

"Yes, it is quite unsettling isn't it? Since everyone was in town for the festival the Pokemon center wasn't damaged too badly. But I must say, the Chansey certainly gave me a scare when they had their tantrums, they gave the center a new sunroof." She laughed pointing up to the vacancy Jaxion had somehow overlooked.

"Though, the three of them have made nice recoveries since then." Declared the young nurse with a smile and a wink.

The greenette held Absol's ultraball tightly contemplating the situation; he then released his pokémon upon an open space in the floor.

"Nurse Joy? Take care of him won't you, I'll be back."

"Where do you think you are going? You need to stay here until it's safe to go outside." Declared the pokémon doctor.

"I don't have time for your rules right now, my brother and my team are both out there somewhere, and considering how badly my brother handles himself, I need to hurry." He explained turning towards the door only to meet opposition in the form of a blue haired policewoman.

"Now you know I can't let you do that young man," stated the nurse, smiling cheerily as she approached him, syringe in hand.

"And this is why doctors creep me out," squeaked Jaxion as he tried running past Officer Jenny, but to his surprise, she gripped his arms tight, anchoring him into position.

"Be a dear and hold still!" cried the officer smiling the same creepy smile as her cousin.

"W-wait! You can't do this!" he shouted, struggling as hard as he could, hoping to get someone else's attention.

"You are a danger to yourself and others at this facility, and must be treated accordingly," Stated Nurse Joy quite coldly, raising her syringe to Jaxion's neck.

"Wait there are other people in town who need help! Half the town is on fire while a lot of other people and pokémon are knocked out on the street!" Screamed Jaxion in desperation, tears welling up in his eyes.

Nurse Joy stopped and smacked him over the head and calmly said, "Don't be such a baby, it's not gonna kill you and neither am I. First off, I already know about the condition the town is in, I've sent Officer Jenny and a small group of ranch hands to do rescues, speaking of. What is the situation Jenny, why didn't you bring anyone back?

"I'm sorry Joy but we can't find a path down that can be used to transport anyone back safely," explained the frazzled policewoman as she tightened her grip on her cousin's patient.

"I know of a path you can take," huffed Jaxion as he struggled to escape.

In response the Jenny wrenched him into a vertical arm bar, much to the Greenette's displeasure, and barked, "Where? There is no way to get down that sheer wall without pokémon to help!"

"Then you have obviously didn't do a very good job checking you rent-a-cop!" retorted Jaxion.

Officer Jenny smiled twisting her captive's arm, Jaxion swore, "Damn lady take a joke, it's like bitchiness runs in the family."

As he fell to one knee, she moved in close and in a low voice whispered, "Could a rent-a-cop do this, you are not in a position to be acting uppity. As you know lives are at stake, do you know what that means?"

"It means you'll be needing my help, and the only way your are getting it is by letting me tag along," stated the young trainer defiantly

"This isn't a negotiation." Hissed Officer Jenny, "It is, however, an interrogation!" Jerking his arm as close to 90˚ as she could without breaking his arm. Jaxion screamed in agony which slowly turned to hysteric laughter, "As much pain as I'm in I've been through way worse just to get the approval of my teammates; I'll be in much more pain if my team has been harmed and I did nothing to help." Cackled young boy as he rested his head on the floor.

"I have all the time in the world to get the information from you!" snapped Jenny

"You may have all the time in the world but do those people, what about the pokémon, I know you are only acting I've met enough of your, _Clones,_ on my travels to know neither of you want to do this to me." Jaxion explained, his voice muffled by the floor waiting for a response from either Joy or Jenny. The pokémon center had grown quiet, and many of the patients had turned to watch the ordeal.

"Let's all face it, the worst I could do is go off on my own to find my brother and team," he continued "So what'll it be, we've wasted about ten minutes that could have been vital in saving somebody's life."

The sounds of silence rang through the building. The police officer sighed, "You have one chance, if it turns out you were a waste of time or if you try to run you will be spending the rest of your time here in handcuffs."

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed." He stated as Jenny warily released him from her grip. Jaxion rose, rolling his arm in its socket as he made his way past the nervous onlookers towards the front door.

"I'll be back for my friend Absol and Marceline, I trust you will treat them kindly…_nurse_!" spat the trainer as he was escorted outside by Officer Jenny and the seven farm hands that accompanied her.

SCENE

Needles of ice shot through every nerve in Berin's body. The pain was intense, all consuming, and relentless. He felt his consciousness ebbing away, replaced with panic and hopelessness. And then it was over.

Berin awoke with a jolt, his breathing was labored and he found a puddle of what he hoped was sweat on his sleeping bag.

"Morning princess, wet the bed again?" the voice came from a tall man in blue jeans and black leather jacket holding a can of beer. A striking green beard covered his face, Berin recognized him immediately as his father, Michael.

"Oh you're here, what a great start to a horrific nightmare, isn't it a little early to be drinking?" he retorted as he got up and began changing clothes.

"Relax grandma, it's 5 o' clock somewhere." He belched, taking another swig.

A woman's calm voice echoed behind him, "Give him a break dear, he hasn't the time to start a proper argument with you."

Berin froze, he knew his mother, Amanda, had passed away many years ago. After her death he ran from home and eventually joined team aqua in search for purpose, seeing as she had been the driving force behind his life.

Berin turned around slowly, his mother still wore her white channeler robes that contrasted nicely with her tan skin, her long black hair was tied into a neat ponytail and draped gracefully past her waist. He choked on his words but after some effort said with a quavering voice, "Y-you are NOT her, are you?" She shook her head apologetically. Berin already knew but he still hoped sometimes that she would visit him in his dreams. His mother walked over to him and cupped his face in her warm hands, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Enough tears Berin, you know if you're seeing us, then something bad has happened to you in the real world. Remember what I've taught you." She said urgently

"Don't start that mom, you know I don't believe that stuff," sighed the Ex-aqua member.

"Are we really having this conversation now?" snorted Michael, "Look at where we are, we're not even really here! We're arguing about the existence of supernatural forces while inside your head!"

"_Michael Styles_!" warned Amanda in a haughty voice. Berin's father stalked over to the shade of a tree grumbling and waited.

"Heh," Berin sniffled, "I remember you could always crack the whip on Dad and make him fall in line. Is it really you mom?" Berin's smile weak upon his lips.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know the answer to that. Do you remember why you're here?" Amanda asked

Berin took pause and after a moment said, "I was licked by a Haunter…wasn't I" his mother nodded somberly.

"You're a Channeler, all right. If you had been anyone else's child you would be dead in a few hours just from the venom of Haunter's tongue. At worst you will be woozy and need some rest when all this is over."

"C'mon mom, this stuff is seriously out dated, nobody needs them anymore, I'm not a Shaman, or ghost whisperer or anything like that."

"Oh you bet your sorry ASS you aren't a shaman or ghost whisperer, those are con artists, peddling cheap parlor tricks to people by trying to imitate Channelers! I swear I would be rolling in my grave if you picked up on that." Shouted Amanda as she slapped Berin upside his head. "Now listen VERY closely Berin I'm going to need you to remember your training. The only way you are going to come out of this is by using what you learned to purge the poison from your system. The more you remember the quicker you will get back to the real world." Explained Amanda as she walked over to Michael.

"Are you kidding that was so long ago! Isn't there s short cut or something." Whined Berin in exasperation, as he followed his parents towards a small building on the horizon.

"Of course there is a shortcut, but you have to be a Channeler. And I know for a fact you haven't been practicing, I bet you got that from your brother. I swear, the hoops I had to jump through to get you trained and you rascals still don't use it," chided his mother. Amanda and Michael stopped suddenly and turned to their youngest son.

"This is as far as we can go Berin."

"Why? You can leave dad…but why do you have to go mom?" Pleaded the young trainer.

"Ingrate." Remarked Michael as he finished his can of beer and crushed the can. "We need to go so you can focus on getting back to the real world. You know as well as we do that you have the attention span of a rattata banging its last two brain cells together."

Amanda grabbed Michael's ear and pulled him down to her level, much to Michael's displeasure as she waved goodbye to her son, and then they were gone, before Berin had a chance to stop her.

The young trainer wasted no time and hade his way to the house on the horizon. Once there he grabbed the doorknob, as soon as he did the house and the surrounding environment fell away leaving behind an inky blackness. Panic over took Berin as he tried desperately to open the door, with a nudge and a push, falling in head first onto the hard floor.

"Little over eager aren't we?" asked a voice from behind a large lounge chair that sat beside a roaring fire. The source of the voice stood from the chair her long black hair was spackled with streaks of silver and grey. Her petit physic allowed her mellow blue and white robes to drape elegantly over her form, trimmed with gold lace and accented with distinct runes of Crimson.

Berin approached cautiously; as the fire's light flickered over her face he beheld her pallid eyes. Her tired expression contradicted the ever-present ferocity contained within her milky white eyes. Berin felt truly insignificant before her gaze, for within her eyes he could sense his destruction.

SCENE

As the small rescue squad left the Pokemon center Jenny followed close behind Jaxion sure to give him as little freedom as possible. The small squad was equipped with: three stretchers, two heavy-duty first aid kits, and two AED's. Each individual, including Jaxion, carried a couple yards of rope, a hand saw, a decent sized sledgehammer, and a hand axe.

Lead by Jaxion the rescuers migrated through Solaceon ruins in silence, they knew what was ahead, whether they liked it or not. Jaxion followed the path he remembered, placing rocks in the path as a trail to be followed later. After a few minutes of following winding corridors, and listening to the echoes of their own footsteps, the rescue squad found the exit. Following the path that lead into town they came upon their first survivors, a young farm girl and her father. The small girl's eyes were flooded with tears as she cried on her father's chest, which had been bound to the best of her abilities.

Jenny and the farmhands rushed to her aid, the police officer tried her best to calm the child down so that her father could be saved. Jaxion, seeing this as an opportunity, quickly and quietly slipped into the foliage and continued to head into town.

As soon as he could no longer see the rescuer's or hear the child Jaxion came out of hiding and sprinted towards the town. As he moved closer to the town he could hear the roar of flames and saw the towers of smoke and ash ascend into the heavens. Racing through the endless forest that bordered the town, Jaxion thought only of his Pokemon and questioned his ability to save them.

_How in the Hell am I going to save them from that raging inferno! Are they even alive, better yet will I be if I take on this damned volcano?_

As he reached the edge of the forest he saw a large trench had surrounded the flames. Looking closely he saw a few of the towns folk battling the advancing flames using dirt and shovels. The ragtag fire brigade had effectively barricaded the flow of molten rock that would have washed over the town. However, they had also stranded any Pokemon or people that were on the other side of the 5'x5' trench surrounding the Pokemon ranch.

Jaxion raced towards the nearest fire fighter, hoping to get some answers. As he sped towards his target he noticed several others standing around the trench bordering the flames, the fire brigade stood unmoving, watching the fires destroy their ranch.

"What the Hell are you guys doing!?" Screamed Jaxion over the roar of flames, "Are you just going to watch as your livelihood burns to the ground? Why have you stopped?"

The redheaded man looked at him, shovel in hand, hopelessness danced across his face like the flames before him, with a deep dry voice he spoke, "You've got quite a fire in you, but you do not realize the situation. We don't have any way to fight this fire effectively, the water and electricity is out, never mind the fact that our firefighters were all water pokémon housed on the ranch."

"There must be something we can do, people and pokémon are going to die if this fire isn't put out! How can you be so indifferent about this?" Demanded the trainer

"What is your name boy?" asked the townsman.

"Jaxion Styles, who are you to be so uncaring as such a tragedy occurs in front of you?" shouted the young boy as he pointed accusingly at the firefighter.

Looking down upon the young trainer he spoke, "My name is Rian Prescott, but you may refer to me as sir, or Mister Prescott. Jaxion was it?" Retorted Rian, "If you plan on being here you must keep a level head, being _**rude**_ will only cause frustration and dissention within this team." Rian declared his arms crossed, looking down upon the child before him scornfully.

Jaxion lowered his hand, staring defiantly at Rian; the young trainer sighed, and averted his gaze to the flames, and with much difficulty said, "I'm sorry…_Mister_ Prescott. I need to save my Pokemon from that fire so I can find my kid brother." Jaxion paused, his light brown eyes reflecting the flames before him, then continued "But it looks like I can't help either of them." Desperation clung to his body like a cloak of sickness.

His hands trembled uncontrollably; fighting to stave off tears the Greenette clenched his fists tightly, drawing blood from his palms. Lowering his head he thought of every scenario that could get him past the raging inferno, but everyone ended in horrible disfiguration, or death of either him or one of his compatriots. Rian put his hand on the young trainer's shoulder, breaking Jaxion out of his trance, and looked to the mountain shrouded in the smoke before him.

"Jaxion, this fire has been going since this mountain was raised from the earth last night. Since we've isolated it the flames should die down in an hour." Rian said, almost apologetically.

"What about the lava on the mountain won't that just keep the flames going?" countered Jaxion

"Actually the lava has cooled and hardened by now, it's good there was a relatively small amount of lava or this fire would have hit town long ago." Explained Rian

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? My Pokemon and my friends have been in there since this whole thing started. I'm not even sure they are still alive but as a consolation prize I can search for their mangled corpses once this fire is out." Cried Jaxion in a cynical desperation.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that." Replied Rian apologetically.

"Well that's what you said, maybe not in so many words but it is the ugly truth, plain and simple." Jaxion retorted, shooting him a look of disgust and anger. Rian stepped back giving the young trainer some space.

"You know I was a trainer once, but after my son was born I settled down and released my pokémon, confident in their strength to find a happiness like mine. All but one took the opportunity to leave, my father's Feraligatr stayed with me. And when I was confident in my son's ability as a Pokemon trainer I sent my Feraligatr with him on his journey–"

"And the moral of this wonderful fairy tale is weak trainers will lose their pokémon either through abandonment or death." Interrupted Jaxion.

"No you sorry, self-absorbed, self-pitying fool! If your pokémon are strong they must have faith in you. If you have no faith in them they must be a sorry lot and poorly trained." Snapped Rian, leaving Jaxion to fester as he headed towards town, shovel in hand, half way he turned back and shouted, "If it is any consolation their deaths were probably quick, being crushed by the earth and all, on the bright side you won't have to bury them and they can finally be at rest without having to deal with such a crappy trainer!"

Jaxion, having had his fill of insults, knelt down picked up a fist-sized rock. In a fluid motion he turned on his heel and threw it at his verbal assaulter, using the momentum of his spinning body to add more force in exchange for accuracy. The action tilted him off balance but his aim was well placed, speeding straight for the old ginger. The eldest Styles brother scowled with great disdain for the man in front of him and waited, with baited breath, for the great satisfaction that was to come from a direct hit––he was sorely disappointed.

Mr. Prescott caught the stone with a large open hand, he calmly and coldly said, "It would be an insult to young women everywhere to say you throw like a girl, my daughter throws harder than you and she isn't even a trainer." The burly, ex-trainer pulled out a black pen scribbled something on the rock, put it in the cup of his shovel and flung the stone back at Jaxion faster than the greenette could respond.

The rock hit the young trainer square in his left shoulder, knocking him onto his back. The pain of the day's extraneous activities rushed over him, accompanied by the newly discovered pain of a stone induced shoulder dislocation. Jaxion screamed in frustration and pain; tears, and sweat collected at the bottom of his chin as he tried to recuperate from his debilitating injury. He tried to bring himself to his feet but was crippled by the pain it brought him, resigning himself to kneeling facedown in dirt, heat radiating from the dying fire a few yards away.

Rian turned and continued his walk into town leaving the trainer bruised and beaten, yet again. Jaxion cried silently, wishing for his personal hell to end, cursing his circumstances. He lifted his head from the ground turning to his conqueror.

"You rotten bastard…I'll make you eat those words, and that damn rock, but that spade is going straight through your nose and out your ass! My team isn't weak, and neither am I." He screamed after Rian, who waved back in return not bothering to even look at him. Having been defeated so soundly Jaxion was content to wait for the flames to die out, doing his best to lick his wounds. Jaxion prepared himself to put his shoulder back in place, a painful prospect, though, not as painful as having an annoyed Nurse Joy do it while singing the jaunty tune of, _I told you so_.

He sat down, lifting his left leg in front of him, locking his fingers around his knee. Leaning back, he stretched his neck past his shoulders while shrugging his shoulders forward; his shoulder's ball ground audibly on the outside of the socket. Jaxion screamed, shocked by the initial pain of the process, and loosened his hold. After a few moments he pulled of his belt, folded it, then clenched it between his teeth. Tightening his grip he started over, pulling the tendons and muscles tight as he could, sweat beading on his forehead. The young trainer jaw locked upon his belt, staving off pain he felt, as his arms were alit with the fires of anguish and tension, his very bones the core of the flames.

Loosing a muffled scream, his arm finally snapped back into position, Jaxion collapsed on the ground exhausted. The pain, like the fire before him, calmed down dramatically, allowing him a moments reprieve before he climbed the foreboding mountain of rock and ash before him, the thought was sobering. Nothing would give Jaxion greater pleasure, than to know everything would be okay and his Pokemon and brother were never in danger.

Lifting himself to a sitting position, Jaxion took note of the rock that started his painful half-hour ordeal of pain and torment. Noticing something scribed on its surface he picked it up.

_Return to Sender._

_Sincerely,_

_Rian Prescott_

Jaxion smiled.

"Straight down his throat!" he laughed mockingly as he put the stone in his backpack. The flames had reduced themselves to smoking embers upon a blacked field. Jaxion rose to his feet and marched to the newly made mountain peaks, not knowing what to expect, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.

The mountain itself still radiated with heat, remnant effects of its fiery birth. Jaxion's every step was light and cautious, determined to make it to his Pokemon, be they dead or alive. Scanning the cliffs of the mountain he was unsure how anything could survive being near this thing when it began taking shape. It was almost two o' clock, he knew there wasn't enough time in the day to search the entire mountain without help.

Backtracking to the daycare center, what was left of it, the door was jammed shut from the other side. He examined the door and found the hinges were on the outside of the building. He pulled out his rescue team hammer and broke two of the hinges. The door fell out with a loud thud, unable to support the weight of Marceline's Arcanine.

"Well that can't be good for the door." Remarked the young trainer. He took a knee beside the big dog and shook him, "Hey, you alive, Marceline would be kinda sad if you died on her." He put his hand over the Pokemon's neck searching for a pulse, it was there, but like every other Pokemon he was out. Jaxion sighed, got up and stepped over Arcanine as he walked into the shattered building. There were no signs of other people or pokémon, he checked behind the front desk for Arcanine's Pokeball.

"…You're free range aren't you?" he asked aloud looking back to Arcanine.

"Of course you are, nothing is ever simple. Just hope this works" huffed Jaxion as he pulled out an unused Pokeball from his pack and aimed it at the Pokemon. To his surprise the pokémon was stored in the red and white cage without so much as a shake. Locking it to his belt Jaxion left the building, heat buffeting his face as he stared up to the caps of the mountain.

The air around this unnatural formation was still, and quiet; as he marched to its base of gravel and ashen rock he could hear nothing but his own thoughts. As he walked over the newly formed earth, he could feel the lava a few inches beneath him writhing like the boiling blood of a great beast.

The land was without signs of life, and the terrain was imposing, a slow incline of rock and ruble lead into a steep hill of short cliffs and sheer walls of earth.

_Absol is safe, Alakazam is with my brother, wherever that is, and Tyranitar is undoubtedly on this mountain. Metagross. is somewhere in the area with Salamance and hopefully Snips._ Thought the eldest Styles brother, as he strode to the cliffs that held his pokémon, "Dead or alive I will find them." He thought aloud.

Dropping everything but: the rope, hammer, and pokeballs, he quickly began his ascent of the mountain–sure to put on his gloves beforehand. After climbing a few feet he looked back down, he had made considerable progress; the slope was steep but walkable. Gravel gave way beneath his feet as he approached the steep barricade of rock. Grabbing a foothold Jaxion lifted himself upon the wall, its jagged protrusions promising to hold and hinder him. He lifted himself up the wall, putting most of his strength into his arms as he climbed, inch by inch, towards the summit.

Ten minutes of scaling the mountains cliffs had brought him a great distance, but had also drained him of energy. He clung there, unsure how to proceed until he saw the sun would be setting soon. He scanned the area hoping to find a cliff large enough to support him, grasping the cliffs tightly Jaxion peered a sizeable ledge.

Wasting no time he mustered his strength and hoisted himself towards the ledge. Pulling himself onto it, Jaxion rested, his breathing was heavy and labored. After a few minutes of satisfying respite the greenette gazed towards the sun. He looked at his watch, three o' clock. Jaxion swore as he looked back to the earthen behemoth before him.

The peaks were still lifeless and still, Jaxion's heart sank. As high up as he was he still couldn't make out any signs of people or Pokemon in need of rescue or any that could rescue him. He peered down the edge of the cliff, unable to fathom climbing back down. To test the height of which he dangled he dropped a small rock and followed its decent until he could no longer see it. His depressed state cascaded further as the mountain quaked violently, throwing the young trainer forward. He quickly wrenched himself around grabbing the edge of the cliff. His foot slipped on a loose rock as he tried to correct himself; his tired arms his only reprieve from certain death, Jaxion struggled to find solid footing.

Before he could lift himself upright a large group of shadows fell over him. Jaxion looked up in time to see a cluster of rocks falling towards him at break-neck speed. Without thinking Jaxion kicked off the wall into the open air, and then he fell, the crash of rocks upon the cliffs the fanfare of his doom.


	3. Monster hunt

16

The old crone faced Berin. Although she was blind he knew very well she could see everything in the room, and as much as he wished he could escape her gaze he knew she was staring him down; his grandmother, Morrigan, saw him very clearly, a resentful witness to everything he was or ever could be.

Before he could properly greet her, the old woman smacked his arm with her Gohei rod. Berin recoiled in pain.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR!?" shouted the young trainer readying himself to catch the next swing. The sagely woman said nothing but instead tried to slap him with the back of her hand. Berin reacted quickly grabbed her wrist, the first of many mistakes.

The priestess' unblinking eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock; her reaction then turned to rage, as she swung the Gohei as hard as she could against Berin's shin, then his arms, and back, she then began to shout in a sharp wry voice,

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK SUCH A QUESTION! Did you think you would never see me again, that I would just die soon and leave you an inheritance?! I swear you and your brother are such ingrates; I train you at your mother's, _My daughter's,_ request to become the first male Channelers in recorded history."

Berin fell to the floor and assumed the fetal position, trying his best to defend himself. It wasn't very effective.

His grandmother continued, "I went against several hundred years of Tradition and for what! You don't practice your craft, you go off the deep end and join team water works; have you any idea how stupid those men were," Berin tried to argue but he could only cry out in pain.

"And on top of everything else you have the audacity to ask why you're are getting beaten for your transgressions! You are ten thousand years to early!" Finished Morrigan as she walked back to her fireside throne and sat down.

Berin sat up, and walked over to the chair and for a moment stood in silence. He knew she could get him out of his predicament, though he was unsure if she would. This woman was notorious for causing him grief and he was sure she would help him.

"Don't be absurd boy, I'll help you," sighed Morrigan, exhausted, her age obviously getting the best of her, "and before you ask I'm a piece of your memories, thus also a part of you, extra credit if you can guess what part of you I represent."

"Honestly I don't care what you represent so you, me, we, us shut up and get me out of here." Demanded Berin, his eyes staring coldly at the brazen woman before him.

She grinned not bothering to look up at him.

"It must be frustrating to lose a fight with yourself; considering this particular part of you is a crotchety old hag I'd say you may not ever get back your dignity." Chided his grandmother as she stood up and grabbed a hand mirror from atop the mantle. Walking to the center of the room she opened a small pouch and poured its contents on the floor in a half circle between the two of them. After a short prayer she lit the powder ablaze, the room immediately flooded with a horrid stench.

Berin gagged, fighting the urge to lose his lunch as the smoke assailed his senses, his eyes burned like a handful of white-hot sand had been thrown into his eyes. His nose and mouth frothing with mucus and saliva respectively, his breathing slowed as he struggled to take each breath.

"I must say, watching this is somewhat satisfying. Wish I had a camera, but since we are on a tight schedule I'll just send you on your way," crooned Morrigan. She lifted the hand mirror over her head and began to chant. The flames in front of her followed the rhythm of the incantation, rising and falling with her voice. She released the mirror, which held its position above her unwavering.

Berin was lifted of the floor and now hovered before the mystic fire. Morrigan's chanting rose to a deafening crescendo and at it peak she threw a golden needle into the fire. The flames wreathed around the needle and suspended it between the young channeler and the mirror. Several gold threads began to wave their way out of the mirror, snaking through the needle towards Berin.

The cords bound him in place, changing color from gold to black, pulling the poison of Haunter's venom into the flames. After the last of the venom had been removed Berin's pain subsided and he saw himself upon the lost tower. Without delay he was pulled through the needle's eye into the mirror as it fell to the floor splintering upon impact.

SCENE

Unable to scream Jaxion choked on the air rushing past his face. Tears welled in his eyes the rushing feeling of fear overwhelming him as he fell to his untimely death.

Jaxion screamed out with his mind, "_ESPER! ESPER PLEASE HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" _

Seconds from impact he found himself plucked out of the air by a purple light. The massive blue rock extended four bulky, blue arms that now fought gravity, grinding against the mountain leaving large trenches upon its surface. The Pokemon's large claws held the mountain in a vice that threatened to sunder its face.

With a resounding crunching noise, Metagross finally steadied itself upon the mountains surface, its trainer floating beside it with a look of genuine fear and pallor from his near death experience.

"Metagross…am I glad to see you," squeaked the winded trainer as he tried to regain his breath.

"I need to search the mountain for survivors, namely our team. My brother's been missing since the start of this whole thing. I need you to reach out with your mind and find anyone who's alive, our team is the priority here."

Metagross nodded, and began scaling the wall like a giant mechanical spider, shaking the mountain and leaving sizeable craters with every step. Jaxion was kept afloat by Metagross' psychic abilities, much to the trainer's dismay as his most recent brush with death left him uneasy about the vast expanse of nothing beneath his feet.

The tank of a Pokemon droned across the cliffs, stopping only occasionally, extracting pokémon or people stuck upon the mountain's face, or to rest. As they moved through the crags Jaxion saw many Pokemon and people that Metagross passed over, he assumed the worst.

As the duo continued their search Metagross stopped. Lifting his iron claw he slammed it into the sheer rock beneath him, and with a crack like rolling thunder the rock gave way causing a massive rockslide. Jaxion looked down and was relieved to see nobody standing in the general area.

There was a large gash where once stood the face of a mountain; the new opening was porous with holes and tunnels that seemed to network deep into the mountain. After a moment Jaxion recognized it as, "the Hill", or at least what was left of it, much of the pillar had been encased within the new mountain.

Metagross planted his claws into the mountain, sending small tremors across the crags with each impact. A few moments passed as Metagross reached out with its mind searching for his target. Jaxion was able to see a dimmed light approach from the depths of the tunnels.

A bruised and bloodied Gliscor was levitated out of the tunnels. Jaxion recognized him immediately as his teammate, because he was missing the tip of his left ear, a battle scar from a particularly hostile Scyther. Gliscor, although held in place, was thrashing rather violently and screaming in his native tongue–no doubt profanities.

"Snips, you lucky dog! I wasn't sure you had made it." Shouted Jaxion grinningly stupidly.

"Scor!" snapped the pokémon as he tried to wrestle free of his psychic prison.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on I need you to do something before we let you go so just calm down." Said Jaxion as he pulled a pokeball from his belt. "Listen, take this to the Pokemon center behind us, give it to Absol. He should still be there with a red haired girl. This is her companion, and I'm trusting you to not lose your temper, okay? He explained placing the Pokeball in Snips' claws.

Metagross released Gliscor, allowing the pokémon to catch a warm breeze to the Pokemon center, and not a moment too soon. A large shadow spread over the mountain peaks, the herald of several monstrous sandstorms that formed atop the cliffs. A bone-chilling roar resounded through the valley, as the clouds of dust and debris waged war with each other; each plume of rock assailing the other for control, like tidal waves against a stone wall, breaking only to reform.

"Well I think we've found 'the queen'." Chided Jaxion, "Let's go say hello before she–" no sooner had these words dropped from his lips, a stream of rocks and dust shot out of the maelstrom. Effectively jettisoning a rather large Pokemon to the cliffs bellow.

"Nevermind." He stated as he peering into the newly formed crater; he was surprised to see an enraged, yet living, Golem bellowing wildly, fighting to climb out of the pit. In its frustration the rock titan detonated one of the many rock plates, launching itself into the air and back on the mountain screaming a bloody war cry preparing to decimate whatever knocked it down from its perch.

The Sandstorm was fast approaching. The young trainer put on the goggles Marceline had given him and zipped up his jacket, throwing the hood over his green hair.

"We need to find Tyranitar! She is causing this find her and our job will be that much easier." Shouted Jaxion over the noise of the storm. Sand and dust clouds overcame them, clouding their vision for a moment before Metagross parted the sands swirling around them. Jaxion coughed and out spat sand, as Metagross continued to move, the bubble flowing around them.

"This must be what the inside of a snow globe looks like," Jaxion thought aloud as Metagross carried him over the peeks of the mountain and onto a plateau. There before them stood the Hill, a monument to the strength and pride of rock Pokemon. As they approached the glorified rock Jaxion noticed something hiding in the shadow of the ridge.

"Hey Metagross put me down and follow me, and please keep up that shield." Said the young trainer as curiosity took hold over him. As they reached the far side of the Hill they could hear the heavy breathing of a huge Pokemon. Its breath was taxed, as though it had just gotten out of a battle, Jaxion peered around the cliff. Flames shot out at him, Jaxion recoiled around the corner and tripped, falling flat on his back. As he scrambled to get up his assailant, an enraged and badly bruised Salamence, clambered onto the Hill, its claws digging deep into the side of the mountain as it bellowed. Metagross telekinetically snatched Jaxion out of the way as the Pokemon's tail slammed into the ground where he was sitting.

"Why the Hell is everyone in a bad mood today? It's like everyone I run into is ridding the cotton ponyta express!" Shouted Jaxion as he lifted himself off the ground, "Thanks for the save Metagross. " The steel tank stomped each of its claws into the ground and shouted at the Salamence. The Dragon gave no response but stood stoic atop its perch of rock eyes closed; its eyelids, not unlike the rest of its body, were bloodied by the torrent of sand.

"Anklebiter…" shouted Jaxion over the squall. Salamence, if it had heard, gave no response. "If that's you, ya better say something before something happens we all regret." He continued, Salamence hissed and slapped its tail upon the rocks.

The young trainer picked up a small rock and tossed it at the base of Salamence's pedestal. The stone was immediately engulfed in flames, Jaxion whispered to Metagross, "You're the strong silent type, can't you talk to it?"

Metagross shot Jaxion a look that said, ' Are you fucking retarded?!' in so many languages.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas Mr. Supercomputer," hissed Jaxion so as to not attract the attention of the miffed dragon. Jaxion could tell Metagross was tiring, their personalized air bubble contracted with each passing minute.

"You know you could try mentally probing it." He continued, to which the blue tank gave no response.

"Oh come on, at what point do you think we should drop the morals and save ourselves. Its not like you are trying to hurt it, and we are running out of time soon you will run out of energy." Jaxion paused; Salamence had begun to stir slowly the pokemon began climbing off its post towards their sanctuary.

Jaxion and Metagross stood frozen in fear and anticipation as their blue assailant poked its maw into their air pocket. Its nose was bloody and coated with wet sand, its tongue flicked in and out of its mouth, tasting the air for the prey not three feet ahead of it.

Jaxion stood perfectly still and whispered, "On my mark hit it with a Hammer Arm." Metagross placed one arm defensively in front of Jaxion. Salamence continued to advance stretching its neck closer to Jaxion, who stood stone-faced waiting for his opportunity to strike. The dragon's face came out of the storm, its eyes shut tightly crusted over by sand and dried blood. Jaxion tapped on Metagross' leg, but the quadruped didn't even acknowledge, panicked he kicked his leg, still nothing.

"What are you doing, hit the damn thing!" he hissed as quietly as he could. But Metagross continued to be still and unresponsive. Salamence was inches from them now, still tasting the air, Jaxion was frozen in fear. Inches from the maw of a killing machine, before he could consider running he felt as if he was bound in place like a mouse before a snake. The dragon snorted at him, throwing back his hood, the smell of blood and rotten meat in every heated blast of bad breath.

Jaxion smothered a whimper as Salamence licked his face. Steeped in fear the trainer's relief fell over him like a waterfall, reaching up to Salamence's eyes, gently wiping the sand out of its eyes, and ear holes.

"Rough day Anklebiter?" queried Jaxion, she growled back weakly "It is her…right?" looking to Metagross who nodded in confirmation.

"Alright everyone is relatively safe so to keep it that way I need to…jump into a pit of, probably, angry rock monsters…and waggle-my-finger disapprovingly," he said woefully.

"This plan is terrible! And you guys were gonna let me go through with it?" asked Jaxion accusingly, his pokemon looked at each other then nodded matter-of-factly.

"So nice to have support from my teammates. Either way I might need you guys so in you go." Said the young trainer as he pulled out two Pokeballs, storing his team until later notice. Without Metagross' psychic shield the sand crashed upon Jaxion like waves upon a rocky shore. Fighting the winds he made his way to the base of the Hill, once he found the largest burrow he could reach and crawled inside.

Once again sheltered from the storm, Jaxion felt the unpleasant feeling of sand that had made its way his mouth, ears, and other uncomfortable places in his body. Trying his best to clear out sand, without causing chaffing, Jaxion continued into the tunnels. The caves themselves were rather large, and surprisingly smooth, unfortunately it was also black as a Shuppet at night. Feeling his way along the cave wall the young trainer stumbled blindly through the catacombs. Soon the echoes of battle could be heard faintly reverberating off the walls.

"How in the hell do these guys navigate down here!" huffed Jaxion as he followed the noise down the entwining passageways. As continued he hit his head on the ceiling, which had been lowering for quite some time, he swore, and continued following the sounds of battle.

The trainer kept moving as fast as he could, the ceiling continuing its descent forcing into a hunched crawl of sorts.

All the while muttering, "You don't need to teach your team flash, _Jaxion_. When do you ever find yourself in dark caves, _Jaxion_? Seems like a waste of a move, _Jaxion._" He grumbled mockingly imitating his younger brother.

"A flashlight?! What are you ten; do you want some warm milk and a teddy bear too? Arceus, what the hell was I thinking listening to that idiot?!" shouted Jaxion

And as if in response the floor underneath him crumbled, dropping him ten feet from where he once stood and jarring his legs against the solid rock. He let loose a quick shout of pain, and fell to his back.

After a few minutes he stood, the blood rushing to his head, as he teetered down the corridor. Jaxion continued down the newly discovered tunnel, it was noticeably larger than the previous passageway. Instinct told him to summon Metagross so he could find Tyranitar, but then remembered she couldn't be found by psychic pokemon. So he continued on his march, and after a few minutes of stumbling blindly Jaxion found a large alcove alight with pools of lava, seeping in from various parts of the walls and no doubt a by product of recent events. The cave itself was the size of a football field; rather small considering how many giant rock pokemon had congregated within its confines regularly. Jaxion scanned the area, at the far end of the cave on a throne of stone stood Tyranitar defiant and proud as a solitary Aggron roared at her from the steps of her throne.

"Challenge accepted." Jaxion said under his breath. Without warning an explosion of dirt and rock knocked Aggron to the arena floor. Several spikes of stone protruded where Aggron once stood. Tyranitar wasted no time and launched herself, from atop her throne at the would-be usurper with a stream of debris trailing behind her. Aggron didn't miss a beat, recovering gracefully from the initial attack and coiled its tail around itself.

As soon as they were in range of each other both pokemon unleashed their fury; Aggron with Iron tail, Tyranitar with Superpower. Aggron's tail clipped Tyranitar's left leg but wasn't enough in the end. Tyranitar fell upon him like a nuke on an anthill. The green titan bore her claws, fangs, and tail against the steel giant who could do nothing against the onslaught.

It was once said that Aggron wear the scars on their armor and hide proudly, if that was true then it could also be said that this particular Aggron was the most arrogant of its kind. Tyranitar stood over its victim blood dripping from its claws; her eyes fixed upon iron colossus' battered remains with a strange feeling filling her mind.

Pride? Rage? Hunger? She didn't know and she was sure she didn't like how it felt.

Jaxion and Metagross warily floated into the arena, shock and guilt slapped upon the young trainers face. They touched down next to Aggron; Jaxion jumping off and walking over to him.

"Metagross is he…" Jaxion stopped himself from finishing, he didn't want to know. Looking up accusingly at Tyranitar who continued to stare at Aggron, deep in thought over what had just transpired.

"Return." He said coldly thrusting up a pokeball, securing the beast within. "Metagross, we are leaving after this." He said stepped onto his companion, "Hey everyone I'm pretty sure you all saw what just happened. But what you haven't seen is what has been happening in Solaceon." Jaxion paused to collect his thoughts.

"Last night, as I'm sure you're all aware, something happened to the Pokemon, maybe just in this town, maybe across the planet. But right now Solaceon, is in shambles the people and other pokemon of Solaceon, your friends and family, your home needs your help!" he shouted. "So please go out as quickly as you can and help everyone you can, starting with Aggron he needs help badly." He concluded.

To this the Pokemon began rushing towards the exits of appropriate size. A pair of Rydon, and Graveler walked over to Aggron and, with the psychic help of Metagross, hoisted, as gently as could be done by rock pokemon, Aggron and continued to exit. This trip was much faster; the rock pokemon had an innate ability to find their way around underground.

They finally reached the exit atop the cliffs as night began to settle in, the last streams of sunlight raced across the horizon as the fled to day's end. The massive sandstorm had yielded, its master now dormant in a cage. All the rock pokemon had begun to descend the mountain and head into town. Many of the larger rock pokemon just dropped down from the cliffs and rose seemingly unharmed; others tunneled directly to the base of the mountain creating steep but comparatively safer paths to the ground below.

"Anklebiter, help Metagross bring Aggron to the ground please." He said, a crimson flash of light shot from his belt into the air. Salamence hovered over Aggron and did her best to lower him from the mountain as gently as she could. The psychic tank was obviously strained from having used his powers almost continuously since he awoke. Once they reached the base of the mountain Metagross collapsed breathing heavily.

"Return," said Jaxion, Metagross was all to happy to oblige, "thanks for that buddy, I'll be sure to get you something nice once all this is over." Salamence flew up to greet her friend as he instructed Aggron's care takers where to bring him.

"Let's go Anklebiter." Jaxion said, she growled indignantly, "Oh come on, you know you love that name." He retorted half smiling as he climbed onto her shoulders.

Anklebiter launched off the mountain, after a quick stop to the day-care center to grab Jaxion's things she rode the wind back to the Pokemon center.

Berin felt contained by the mirror towards the Lost tower that stood below. As he picked up speed the mirror began to crack and splinter until an explosion of glass freed its captive. No longer inhibited, Berin rocketed towards the Tower. His skin rippled as the air rushed around him.

His eyes focused and he saw his brother racing on the back of Anklebiter towards the tower with Marceline in tow on what looked like an Arcanine. He also saw his body, a lifeless marionette of that monstrous Haunter. Within seconds he slammed into his body, violently ejecting poltergeist.

Berin awoke immediately ran to the edge of the crumbled building and leaped for his brother's out stretched arm. Haunter manifested above Berin and with a single visceral stroke, knocked Berin to the ground stories beneath them. Marceline and Jaxion watched in horror as Berin hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Berin heard nothing but the sound of his slowly beating heart he saw several flashes of red light atop the tower as Absol and Gliscor began attacking his assailant.

"Make that Bastard suffer for what he's done, don't let him escape don't let him die!" shouted Jaxion as he and Anklebiter landed gently next to Berin. Tears streamed down Berin's face, he couldn't describe the pain he was in. His ribs grating against each other as he took each breath, blood pooling in his lungs his arms mangled beyond recognition.

"My team…" whispered Berin with all of his willpower he couldn't stave off the pain. Jaxion shouted something to Marceline and she left, Berin couldn't tell what she had said his ears were ringing and filled with blood.

The Berin watched as Haunter took hit after hit from Gliscor and Absol; there was a certain satisfaction he grasped from watching his killer mangled by two of his close friends as he felt his life ebbing from him.

Jaxion released Metagross from his Pokeball, he needed no instruction on what to do, telekinetically lifting him from the ground as gently as he could.

"Get him the Pokemon center as fast as you can, Anklebiter, go with them!" Shouted Jaxion, the pain in his voice was obvious and he made no attempt to hide it. Jaxion ran around the side of the lost tower and found the carnage of the previous night.

The light of the moon cast a waxy light across the battlefield, which was caught by the black feathers hundreds of Murkrow many of which were stained by their own blood. Many more it seemed had dropped from the skies mid flight their bodies distorted and mangled from the fall or some other force.

At the door were the maimed bodies of Berin's party; Lori was slumped against the door in a dried pool of blood, Tentacruel lay crushed beneath rubble from the Pokemon cemetery. Marceline held Tipsy gingerly in her arms as Arcanine hurriedly unearthed Tentacruel. Jaxion ran to Lori's side, he was relieved to find him still breathing.

"Hyper potions won't do shit for this," whispered the trainer as he put Lori in an empty Pokeball,

"How's Tipsy and the jellyfish?" he asked as he listened to the sounds of battle overhead.

"Tipsy is breathing but won't wakeup and it doesn't look like Tentacruel is gonna make it." Said Marceline in a shaky voice.

"Fuck that! Put him in a pokeball, everyone is going to be fine!" Shouted the eldest styles brother.

"Jaxion, I–"

"SHUT UP! Just do it I don't have the time to argue with you, Arcanine! There are two others missing, a Nuzleaf and a Furret sniff 'em out!" He continued to yell not even looking back at her. The firedog looked at Marceline, she nodded and cried silently, her tears falling gently upon the ground. She pulled out a Pokeball and encapsulated the mangled Jellyfish as Arcanine searched for the last two Pokemon.

The silence of her tears was broken by a howl of anguish from atop the fractured Lost tower. Jaxion looked towards Solaceon then back to the peak of the tower. The Disaster Pokemon stood mournfully atop the Cemetery. Without further hesitation Jaxion took off sprinting towards Solaceon, towards his brother.

"JAXION!" Shrieked Marceline the only words she could scream in warning. But for not, he didn't care about anything else but his brother. Jaxion didn't realize his plight until Haunter's visage appeared before him. From his maw the ghost released the last of his spite, a curse. Jaxion was immediately inundated with Haunter's poison, cursed.

The greenette fell to his knees blinded the black sludge coated his face, seeping into his body. Haunter cackled madly, reveling at his work, the last joke he would ever enjoy. Suddenly, a look of worry soon gripped the specter; a purple light now anchored him in place. Esper drifted behind Jaxion, radiating psychic energy, her eyes burning bright pink. Before she could deliver punishment Haunter liquefied, put to rest by his ultimate revenge.


	4. Tower defense

The greenette fell to his knees blinded the black sludge coated his face, seeping into his body. Haunter cackled madly, reveling at his work, the last joke he would ever enjoy. Suddenly, a look of worry gripped the specter; a purple light now anchored him in place. Esper drifted behind Jaxion, radiating psychic energy, her eyes burning bright pink. Before she could deliver punishment Haunter liquefied, put to rest by his ultimate revenge.

Marceline along with Gliscor and Absol rushed to the aide Jaxion. Esper glared spitefully at the ooze she kept in her ethereal grip regretting the fact she was not the cause of its demise.

Jaxion braced himself on his arm as he vomited black ichor, burning his throat and nose as it fled his body. The stench assaulted his nose with scent of burnt rubber and rotting meat; his mouth dried as he tried to catch his breath. Jaxion wiped sludge off his face and out of his eyes, attempting to minimize further suffering.

Marceline rushed to his aide but Jaxion shrugged her off.

"I'm okay, I'll just be sick for a few days is all."

"You are anything but okay, Jaxion, you need to see Nurse Joy." Scolded the young breeder.

"Been there, done that. Don't make something out of nothing, did Arcanine find Furret and Nuzleaf?" asked Jaxion as he stood teetering only for a moment.

"No it will take a while for her to find them and dig them out of where ever they are hiding. In the mean time we can head to the Hospital after your brother." Jaxion took pause, trepidation held him fast as he recalled Absol's pained wail. Gliscor and Absol returned to their companion's side, tears streamed from Absol's pale blue eyes, washing away the purple stains of Haunter's blood.

Before Jaxion had a chance to collect his thoughts his eyes flashed hot pink, and became heavy as lead slates, his mind became fuzzy, as he was lulled to sleep. With a flick of her wrist Esper suspended the patient before her supine. With great care she tapped his forehead, collecting the surface thoughts of her ward.

After a moment she looked up from Jaxion and towards the tower where Arcanine was digging. Esper lifted her spoons, in response the mound of rubble before Arcanine quivered and rose carefully, revealing both Furret and Nuzleaf now illuminated by the pale moonlight. Wasting no time Esper tossed the debris out of the way, gripping her comatose friends and Arcanine with kinesis she quickly brought them to the rest of the group; her eyes flashed quickly and in response Jaxion's belt released the pokeballs returning each of the pokemon to their respective capsules, with two extra for Berin's teammates.

Teleporting would now be easier with fewer things to transport; Esper manifested her spoons and then they were floating above the Pokemon center. Marceline was at a loss for words, awestruck. Esper hurriedly plunged everyone to the ground stopping inches from the floor. Metagross seemed to have collapsed from the exhaustion so Salamence met them in front of the Pokemon Hospital, and was none to happy to see her trainer in such bad condition

Esper and Marceline hurried Jaxion into the hospital. Marceline was surprised to see the hospital was crammed with scores of children and only a few adults, but none of them were injured.

"So you made it back in alive Ms. Prescott, despite being shackled to an idiot." Said nurse Joy, strolling calmly toward Marceline.

"We both know crazier things have happened, speaking of crazy things where are all the patients; and for that matter where is your Chansey squad."

"They are in town, many of the victims were dying on the way here, so to save lives and time we sent them out there with as much Ether as could be carried, only two of the Chansey stayed. Many stayed behind to help while children were brought here by those that couldn't help."

"So is he alright…. the trainer Metagross and Salamence brought here," she asked, uncertain if she wanted the answer, Nurse Joy looked away for a moment.

"….I'm sorry Ms. Prescott, he died on the trip here," lamented Joy. Marceline's eyes flooded with tears running like a river as she began to sob, and gripped Jaxion's hand, contemplating how she could break the news.

"If you grip my hand any tighter…I'll have to assume you're trying to break it," mumbled Jaxion, "and what, pray tell, is that horrible racket that's loud enough to wake me from Esper's nap attack." He continued, propping himself upright upon his psionic stretcher.

Marceline choked on her words, "He's dead isn't he," Jaxion stated matter-of-factly giving almost no pause to the news, "No surprise I guess, he did get bitch slapped from the top of the Lost Tower. Probably broke every bone in his body."

She tensed for but a moment, cracking her knuckles against Jaxion's jaw. He fell to the ground. She leapt at him. Bloody knuckles cracked against a psychic barricade that now separated Marceline from Jaxion, but still the barrier held.

"Your brother is dead, the least you could do is shed tears for him." She Barked stomping her foot upon the barrier

"Emotions are a luxury we cannot afford children." Spoke Esper, bringing pause to both Jaxion and Marceline, "I temporarily quelled Jaxion's emotions with Calm mind before we arrived at the hospital."

"You can TALK?!" Gawked the breeder.

"Since when" followed Jaxion.

"I have an IQ exceeding 5,000 and you thought I couldn't speak?" rebutted Esper.

"Well that 5,000 IQ didn't help you learn more than four moves now did it?" Retorted the young trainer.

"Enough, you must hear what I have to say so pay attention. Mankind has just had a war thrust upon them, Pokemon of the world have been called to take the world from humanity in the form of genocide. This happened during the festivities of last night and I assume it is the reason the pokemon rampaged" she paused, the panicked cries of the people around her were of very distracting.

"Perhaps this conversation is better continued in private?" Stated Jaxion.

"No they must hear this if they are to survive," decreed the sagely Psion as she raised her spoons above her and shouted, "BE CALM!" A wave of blue light cascaded through the Pokemon center, ending the chaos immediately. She inspected her now captive audience and once satisfied continued,

" A Powerful entity has granted every Pokemon on the planet extraordinary power, why this is happening doesn't matter but you must accept that it is happening. Those of you prepared to fight and defend your families, now is the time! Those of you who do not posses the mettle to fight should begin fortifying this building as best you can, any questions, no–get to work!" Boomed Esper over the crowd, immediately the crowd dispersed and the people set to work, busy as Beedrill.

Those with pokemon summoned them applying light screens, reflects, and barriers inside and outside their new fortress walls. Anklebiter kept watch at the southern end of the road, her intimidating presence would drive away any of the weaker Pokemon with ill intentions. Those without pokemon brought supplies from nearby houses: food, tools, power generators, and anything else that they thought might help survive. All the while the last victims dead and alive trickled into the Pokemon center bringing the bunker well over capacity. To accommodate this issue, rock and ground pokemon burrowed their way under the Pokemon center, giving the citizens a temporary living area as well as a last minute retreat.

After the last of supplies and survivors had been brought into the Pokemon center and its newly formed basement, Jaxion made his way to the catacombs where the bodies were being kept for the night. Everyone else was sure to receive treatment from the Chansey.

Floodlights hung haphazardly to the wall, lighting dimly the far stretching corridor, which was 48' wide and 20' tall. The lights flickered with each of his echoing steps. His eyes shifted warily amongst the shadows as they waxed and waned with the light. Sweat clung to the young trainer's brow as he reached the place his brother laid among many others. He sat beside his brother and wept bitter tears.

"I'm so sorry Berin," cried Jaxion looking upon the beaten body of his younger brother.

From the familiar silence came '_Your fault…blame you' _he froze turning to his brother's petrified face.

"W–What?"

"I said it's not your fault," stated Esper as she floated silently behind her friend, "nobody can blame you for what happened."

"Apparently not everyone thinks that way," whispered Jaxion. As he stood the tunnel began to stretch as the shadows crawled ever closer towards him held at bay by a luminous barrier. Jaxion looked into the shadows like a Rattata before an Arbok, he closed his eyes and was sick, a mix of black ichor and blood gave texture to the ground. He caught his breath and stood up right

"I'm fine thanks for asking," coughed the verdant haired channeler.

"But I didn't," retorted Esper with a half smile.

"Touché, Esper, touché," Jaxion laughed as they made the walk back to the fortress of a hospital.

"So when you say Pokemon were granted great power…" started Jaxion

"I mean that our attacks have become strengthened well beyond what has ever been possible, killing you or any other human is now a trifling matter to even the weakest of pokemon, what's more is it would seem my move pool has greatly expanded, I can recall moves that I had long since been unable to use."

"So everyone can use all the moves they've ever known?"

"Not exactly, all Alakazam can recall everything that has ever happened to them, I always remembered moves that I've learned to the tiniest detail, I just was incapable of performing them. I'm not sure all pokemon everywhere can recall how to use past attacks"

"I see."

"Well enough about me what about you, are you okay?" queried Esper as she floated behind her friend, legs crossed.

"He was my brother I won't be okay for a long time."

"And he was precious to me as well, I held him when he was just a babe, but you know that's not what I'm asking."

"I'll survive," he said sternly, quickening his pace only to be cut of by Esper teleporting right in front of him, "Don't BAMF in front of me that's dangerous!" he shouted.

"Hardly, with line of sight I'd have to try to telefrag, and don't you dodge the question," shouted Esper, her voice seemed to shake the tunnel and Jaxion heard screams from the far end of the corridor. Esper quickly grabbed Jaxion by the arm and teleported to the end of the corridor, flying to the front of the Pokemon center half dragging Jaxion behind her, the hospital patients stampeded past to the basement. The building shuddered as the barricades held against a barrage of attacks, the Jaxion and Esper made their way to the front of the Pokemon center and saw utter chaos.

A war zone had erupted in the middle of town, hundreds of wild Pokemon had charged the town from route 209. Among the ranks were: Starly, Staravia, Tarous, and a horrid swarm of zubat. Opposing them were a small group of maybe twenty or thirty trainers and their pokemon as well as all of the other Pokemon from the daycare, Many of the ranchers had also gathered to protect their homes and families.

Tarous stampeded through the streets trampling and gouging any who were unfortunate enough to cross their path. Zubat attacked both sides indiscriminately, a maelstrom of red and blue shadows convulsing across the battlefield. Starly and Staravia were razing the town from above whilst defending against the ravenous Zubat and dodging attacks from below. Jaxion froze unable to pull himself away from the carnage before him, every muscle in his body screamed pleadingly for him to run, but he didn't care, the thought of revenge drove him.

"So much for safe housing it." spoke the young Channeler.

"Are you certain about this, Jaxion it looks rather messy out there, you might chip a nail." Esper and Jaxion turned to see Marceline and her Arcanine standing behind them.

"So you want some action too?"

"Phrasing, and no Arcanine wanted to help and I'm not so keen on fighting a war without any way to contribute I'd probably get in the way." The screams of People and Pokemon alike could be heard outside, muffled by the psychic barriers.

"Enjoy your spot on the bench," retorted Jaxion disappointedly as Esper ripped several lightscreens and Reflects from the interior of the building forming a dome around the three of them.

"I prefer to call it still alive" responded the breeder apologetically as Esper teleported the bubble and its contents on to the battlefield.

The protective bubble worked perfectly as both a barrier and weapon, Esper had moved them right in front of several Tarous. The barriers had telefraged into the charging bulls severing their heads, the bodies slumped on the other side of the barrier as the heads fell to the ground.

Esper expanded the protective bubble as Jaxion summoned a small squad, "Nuzleaf razor wind, Tipsy helping hand, Metagross Flash cannon on my mark. Esper, launch those Tarous carcasses into the air." Esper summoned her spoons and with a flick of her claw jettisoned the bulls into the air above the invading pokemon. A pack of Zubat fell upon them in a cloud of blood and wings, not a single drop of blood fell from the grasp of the cluster.

"Now!" Shouted Jaxion, Immediately sharp blades of wind and an explosive wave of steel ripped through the throng of vampiric bats bombarding the wild pokemon with bone, blood and metal scraps.

The metallic scent of Blood hung in the air driving the Zubat into frenzy as they descending upon the theatre of war, leaving behind only serrated bones as they liquefied their prey. Arcanine stepped forward its mouth a blaze and incinerated a good many of the descending zubat.

"Fend off the birds we'll handle these things" shouted Jaxion. The ranchers and other trainers hurried to assist the rock pokemon in their task. As they fled a swarm of Zubat engulfed two stragglers, a trainer and her Breloom. They screamed as blades of air ripped flesh from bone, turning them to a fine mist of blood.

Esper swung her arm at the cluster of Zubat kinetically suspending the swarm; with the other claw she crushed her captives with an unsettling squelch, finding only bones of their victims among the carnage. Without even a second thought she arranged the barriers as a floodgate to hamper the stampede splintering as the bulls charged through them.

Anklebiter burst from the scarlet smoke followed by a horde of Golbat, screaming as they climbed the night sky. Salamence pivoted and dove dodging a flurry of air cutters, responding in kind by wreathing her assailants with gouts of purple and yellow flame. Without stopping she careened straight down landing directly upon one of the tri-tailed bulls. The creature squirmed pathetically under her weight, braying helplessly as the sapphire dragon snapped its neck with a visceral crunch and then was still.

Anklebiter bellowed with rage and pride, the remaining assailants of the town fled in terror, their numbers no longer a source for their courage. The Starly and Staravia had been shot out of the skies moments before by the numerous rock and ground pokemon.

Anklebiter returned to her meal, ripping tendons and ligaments, crunching bone between her powerful jaws, every so often looking up from her meal to be sure nobody had tried to encroach upon her kill. Jaxion watched her rip apart her kill, uncertain of how to proceed, this town wouldn't be safe for a long time and he had no wish to stay so close to the place his brother had died.

"Esper we're leaving the day after tomorrow," he stated as he walked toward the Pokemon center.

_And do you have a plan or are you just going to abandon a possible safe haven for no reason_, She thought establishing a mental link with him.

_This place won't be safe for long the Pokemon here will eventually run out of food and I don't think Anklebiter will enjoy the root and berry diet. Not only that but I have a job to do Esper. Channelers may be a relic of society, but we must seal away hostile ghosts that threaten humanity._

"…Very well I suppose it was only a matter of time before the ghosts of that horrid tower came for blood perhaps this would be a good way to thwart that eventuality, you may even begin to live up to your mother's expectations. But first perhaps you should do something about that curse."

Jaxion continued forward returning Metagross and his brother's team to their capsules.

"What have you been told about reading my mind" Hissed Jaxion.

"That it's a waste of my time since you don't have much bouncing around up there" She responded as they passed through the doors of the Pokemon center.

"Berin?" he asked quietly.

"Good night Jaxion try to get some sleep we'll be busy tomorrow and I hear the sun rises early around here." She said as she lulled him to sleep with hypnosis.


End file.
